The letter that changed everything!
by sujulove
Summary: After reading Sirius last letter to Harry he decided to change. NO more Dumbledore deciding everything for him. He would live his life the way he wanted.
1. proluge

Harry read the letter he had gotten from a goblin at Sirius willhearing.

'If you read this it means that I'm dead. I'm sorry for leaving you. But I had a felling that I wouldn't be able to see you leave Hogwarts forever or see you come of age. I left most of my things to you. Two of them beeing my money and my bike. Don't live in a cage. Use the money. Spoil yourself. Live your life while you still can. Do the things Dumbledore woudn't let you do. Like get into cars. Well that you already are so that's not a problem. Well again, I'm sorry for leaving you. My last wish: Don't let anyone controll you.

Always your:

Patfoot a.k.a Sirius Black.'

"I promise you Siri. I won't let anyone controll me anymore and live my life like I want it." Harry whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Two weeks later.

The Order had a meeting about Harry.

"He has gone completly crazy. The owner in the bookstore in Diagon ally said that he bought one of EVERY book there." Mad-eye said.

"Yeah and he bought on jar of EVERYTHING in the potionstore." Tonks said. Remus chuckled alittle but no one noticed.

"The wards at his home is getting weaker. That means he's out of the ohouse alot. Remus, Alestor and Severus, take the twins and Draco and go check up on him. He might not talk to you so the twins are your backup and Draco theirs." Dumbledore said in a serious voice which meant no one could change his mind. They all wanted to know what was going on. So an hour later they were walking to Privet Drive number four. Remus knocked on the door and a walross looking guy opened it. Remus smiled.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dursely. I'm Remus Lupin and we would like to talk to Harry." Mr. Dursely smiled back.

"Sorry Mr. Lupin. He's not home but at work. Dudley could show you where. DUDLEY!" A teenager in Harry and Draco's age came down the stairs. He was alot bigger than them though. But seeing his dad they could understand why.

"Yes dad?" He asked and looked at hos dad then at the strangers at the door. Mrs. Dursely walked over.

"What's going on Ver-" She saw Severus and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Severus looked at her.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" He asked and Mrs. Dursley glared at him. But before she could say anything Mr. Dursley explained to Dudley.

"I want you to take these nice men to Harry's work." He said with a smirk. Dudley just nodded.

"I be right back." He ran upstairs then came down again with his cellphone. "Fallow me." He said and started to walk. As soon as they were out of sight a smile came up on Dudley's face. "So let me guess. At least three of you go with Harry in school and one of you was his Proffesser, am I right?" Eveyone looked shocked.

"Um..Yeah. I was Harry's Proffessor in third year. Fred and George were going to start their last year if they hadn't dropped out and Draco is in the same year as Harry. Then we have Mad-Eye. He was suppose to be Harry's proffessor in fourth year but he got kidnapped and a guy pretened to be him. And lastly Severus Snape Harry's potion proffessor." Dudley just nodded until he heard Snape's name. He's eyes went wide.

"Y-you knew my aunt. You were her friend outside school." He said and everyone looked shocked at this.

"How do you know that?" Snape asked and Dudley shook his head.

"Mom told me and I told Harry." He said and they stopped at a garage. They walked in and Dudley walked up to a guy in jeans and black top. "Hi Marcus, is Harry here?" The guy nodded.

"Room number three." Dudley nodded and they walked to room three. When they opened the door no one saw Harry anywhere. It was a car there and tools but no Harry.

"Harry?"

"Here big D." They heard Harry's voice. Dudley walked over to the car.

"There are some people from your world here to see you." They saw Harry coming out from under the car. He was lying on a board. He had jeans and a grey top. He saw them and smiled.

"Hi guys." He said and took out his towel, that was hanging from his back pocket, and took away most of the dirt on his hands. They all looked at him in shock. The great Harry Potter working with muggles. He worked with cars and got dirt all over his top and face.

"Harry?" Fred asked and Harry just chuckled.

"I needed something to do." He said and Dudley chuckled. "Okay, I love cars so I don't mind it." Harry said and Dudley shook his head and put a arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah you do and it pisses dad of." Harry just smirked.

"Well he can't have his way with everything. If he had you would be home with a wife-to-be." Dudley made a face and Harry laughed. Then he turned to the others. "So I take it that this isn't a social call." Remus shook his head and handed him a portkey. When he took it he felt the familer tuck in hos stomach and landed in number twelve. Soon the others were there. Remus took him to the kitchen. Harry ignored everyone in the kitchen and looked at Remus.

"Well that was rude. Just taking me from work like that. Not giving me a chance to at least clean up." He said and put back the towel in his back pocket. He then looked at the others there. Everyone in the order and his best friends and Ron's siblings were there.

"Work?" Hermione asked and saw how he looked. She gasped when it hit her. "You're a meckanic." Harry rolled his eyes.

"No I like to look like this." He said with sarcasm. Everyone was confused except Dumbledore and Hermione of course.

"You work under the hood of a car?" Harry just nodded.

"Yeah, I was actually working on one when they dragged me away. I didn't even have time to say something to my co-workers. They will woalk into the room and see an abondand car and puff that was my job." Harry said annoyed.

"But mate you can't work there. I mean look at you." Ron said and Harry gave him a hurt look.

"FYI, I actually like my job Ron. I love cars and always have." Harry said and was about to sit when Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

"You can't sit here and look like that. At least clean you face and hands." Harry looked at her.

"Well, this is how I looked at when I ate lunch. But then again all the guys did. It's actually pretty commen for a meckanic to look like this." He said and everyone looked shocked at that. Draco looked at him.

"But you're the boy-who-lived. You shouldn't be doing things like this." Harry glared at him.

"JUST because I'm the fucking boy-who-lived I can't do the things I love?" He asked angrily.

"But you must train."

"Well I can't even train when I'm out of school. I can't even use magic outside of school so HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO TRAIN?" Everyone looked at him.

"Well everything isn't about magic." Tonks said. "You have to train you mind and body too." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, that is kinda hard when I beraly can leave the house without everyone knowing. That's why I work to keep my minds of things." He said and left but stopped by the door. "Oh Moony. I'm really disapointed in you. Of all people I thought you would understand this." He said and walked out of the door. Everyone ran after him. He closed his eyes and suddenly Dubby plopped in with his bike. He think him and took the bike and drove off.

Two weeks later Ron, Hermione and Draco walked into the garage where Harry worked and saw Krum.

"Victor?" Hermione asked and little confused. 'What the fuck is he doing here?' She thought.

"Hermione, it's good to see you. Looking for Harry?" They all looked confused now. "Ah, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Ron asked and Krum smiled.

"That some old friends of mine is training him. As been for the passed month. He said he had had enough of everyone controlling his life." Hermione gasped and Ron looked angry while Draco was blank. Suddenly they heard some music.

*She's making me freak freak freak out.* They saw a room door opened and the music came from there. They walked over there and saw that a party was going on. Harry stood in the middle dancing with some girl. They looked shocked at how close they were dancing. Suddenly the music stopped and everyone looked around and saw them. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, I will take care of this." He said and everyone started to laugh and the music started again. Harry walked over to them. He hugged Krum. "Sarah is waiting by the drinks." Krum nodded and left. Harry gave the others a look and walked out. The others fallowing him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked when they were as far as possible from the party.

"Why didn't do tell us you were training?" Hermione asked and Harry sighed.

"You guys don't have to know everything about me. I mean I'm allowed to have some privecy." They all looked at him.

"Why did you buy those things in Diagon ally? And were are they?" Draco asked and Harry looked at him.

"That's none of your buisness Malfoy. See you three at school." He said and left to join the party once more.


	3. I'm so sorry

Well I have lost my feel, so to speak, of this story. So I'm putting it up on adoption.

Sorry to anyone wanted me to continue this story.

Love

Sujulove


End file.
